


Difference

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: The Indian servants trying to know why Ashwatthama is really obedient to Parvati





	Difference

The Hindu goddess was just finishing her small talks with Rama when Ashwatthama suddenly joined. The red-haired guy sat beside Parvati without any precautions, and this managed to attract the attention of all the other Indian servants there.

"Ashwatthama? What's wrong?" Parvati immediately turned into him, as she tried to peek into his eyes.

"Ah, lady Parvati." He bows his head slightly down to show his earnest respect for the goddess. "Master said I should probably join off with other Indian servants as well."

"Well, it's not like anyone will accept you sitting beside them anyway." Rama gives off a teasing lopsided smirk, but Ashwatthama just smiled with veins popped on his forehead. He's obviously holding back from just throwing his hot wheels to the identical red-haired servant as the goddess he respected the most is sitting there too.

"Oh well, you're always accepted here. We are all Indian servants here so please treat us like we're your family." Karna nodded at Parvati's words enthusiastically that it made Arjuna shoot a questioning gaze to his airheaded older brother.

"Can't we just return to our earlier conversation? I don't have all the time in this world." Kama tapped her fingers quite loudly into the table with irritation strongly laced on each of her words.

Seeing Ashwatthama distancing himself from Parvati, the latter patted the empty spot right beside her and says, "Ashwatthama, come closer, you won't hear if you're too far away."

"Ah, right, I'm sorry, Lady Parvati." Ashwatthama, like an obedient dog he is to the goddess, quickly moved his body to say exactly beside the goddess. Parvati shoots a quick grin but then turned into Kama with a serious face.

Yet no one said anything afterward. Just a peaceful silence that hung in the air until Rama decided to break it by asking, "Come to think of it, I don't see Ganesha for these past few hours. Did you already invite her over, Kama?"

"Yes, I did." Kama let out a long sigh, "But she said she has something to do. Well, I hate waiting so I just left her be."

"I heard Ganesha is good at playing games," Karna said out of blue, making all the Indian servants to just sweatdropped except for Kama who rolled her eyes. Ashwatthama, on the other side, is oddly quiet despite being the loudest whenever he's dispatched into the front lines.

"So it does seems like it's just the five of us." Parvati smiled a bit too cheerfully. "Alright. I'm inviting you all here to talk about..." The goddess then quietly whispered words enough to made the other four to shouts,

"SUMMER TRIP?!"

"Ah yes! Since I want to celebrate the occasions of our fellow increasing so I thought maybe it would be good if we can ask master to tag along." Parvati explained it all still with a smile plastered tightly on her lips.

"Well, I mean, sure. It's nice to have a vacation from times to times." Rama quickly agreed to the idea as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I see no reasons to deny." Arjuna with his usual calm voice replied.

"If Arjuna is coming then it's clear I will go," Karna responded right after Arjuna finished his sentences.

"Karna..." Arjuna was unsure to feel happy about it since they just get along well very recently, "You must have another reason for this other than babysitting me."

"Going on vacation sounds fun, especially if it's with a family. So other than babysitting Arjuna, the reason is that want to go on a vacation with my family too."

"How touching," Parvati gasped out in awe as she covered her mouth. She then shifts her gaze to Ashwatthama who is fidgeting uncomfortably beside her, "Ashwatthama, what do you think about it?"

"Ah, as long as it is Lady Parvati's wishes, I will answer to it." He bowed his head too low that he 'accidentally' smashed his head into the table.

"Ashwatthama--!" Parvati placed her hand on his back to make sure if the warrior is okay or not-

"An obedient dog," Kama smirked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!"

Ashwatthama summoned his weapon and placed his leg right on the table, making a position ready to throw the hot wheels at the Hindu God of love in any seconds. Fortunately, Arjuna and Karna managed to hold back the angry warrior from lashing out as their strength combined is enough to knock down the angry servant.

"What a scary guy." Kama narrowed her eyes as she stood up to look at Ashwatthama laying flat on the floor and his weapon slowly dematerialized.

"Kama! You too! Stop provoking him!" Parvati pouted while giving her a side glare. But her gaze went to Ashwatthama again. She offered him her hand but the warrior shakes his head politely,

"My bad. I shouldn't have to yell in front of you. Showing off such unpleasant sight in front of Lady Parvati."

"It's amazing how kind Ashwatthama is to Parvati compared to us." Karna quietly whispered to Arjuna in the background.

"OI! I HEAR YA!"

"Well, since everyone seems to agree, why don't we just finish this meeting soon?" Parvati tried to ease the tension that slowly arose and Ashwatthama becoming more and more impatient as each second passed by,

"Okay." Kama was the first one to leave the room without saying anything.

"Well then, we'll take our leave as well." Arjuna and Karna bowed their body down respectfully in unison, after that, they stare at each other in disbelief.

"You all are so hopeless." Rama scratched the back of his neck, but then nodded his head at Parvati and followed the sibling as the exit the room as well.

"Lady Parvati, Forgive me for-"

"Shhhh... You apologized too much." Parvati somehow felt uneasy that the warrior is too soft on her. "But it seems like Shiva gave you a really decent body. I doubt it at first because well, you know him," To hide her sadness away, she pretended to giggle.

"Lady Parvati, I know that your relationship with Lord Shiva is damaged but- I still respected you highly. I viewed you as if you were my own mother- ah shit, what am I even saying..."

"Mother...?" The goddess' entire expression fell down as if she was struck by something really hard, "Ah... Is that so?"

"My lady..."

"Ashwatthama, did you know? This is the weapon that I borrowed from Shiva." Parvati materialized the weapon she usually used in battle and hold it tightly with both of her hands. "Many people said that Shiva does not love me back because his feelings are irrelevant, but even so I choose to continue loving him, knowing for even million years to come, he still won't return the same affection."

"I've used to people showing me pity, looking down at me because I am, indeed, a useless and weak goddess who has no authority as a deity at all. I give love, but that is only as a form of a 'nurturing mother', Kama who can freely shoot love to everyone."

"..." Ashwatthama was quiet, he didn't say anything to reply. It was obvious, too obvious that he shouldn't be replying to her words at all. The words that deeply reflected her longing and her sorrow towards her most beloved one- a tragic love story unparalleled to any other tales...

"I don't mean to whine at all." She wipes off the tears that unconsciously already streams down into her cheeks, "I'm really sorry. For speaking my feelings so openly to a warrior like this. Ah, I'm truly such a stupid goddess."

"Then, Lady Parvati-"

Ashwatthama scooped the goddess up into his arms with ease.

"To ease your burden away..." With his cheeks now flushed red, he continued, "I will protect you."

"Thank you..." Parvati was a bit unsure how to react considering that she is such a small figure compared to the warrior. But after a few moments of thinking, she giggled happily and began to pat his head gently. "You are such a good boy."

"No... That's not... Ahh... As you please then..."

Ashwatthama will be lying if he said he disliked the affection Parvati gave to him, it was really sweet in fact. He just let his hair to cover up his now extremely red face, even though Parvati still could see it clearly.

Meanwhile, from behind the walls, Karna was using a binocular with Arjuna and Rama on the top of him.

"As expected, Ashwatthama only act soft around Parvati!" Karna stated a bit loudly, his face purely tells that he's enjoying every second of it.

"Why is your big bro so happy about it?" Rama looked down to Arjuna with his eyebrows knitted down.

"I really have no idea why am I being dragged into here too."


End file.
